Blade Of Truth
by Moonlightshadow13
Summary: Peace was upon Hyrule for years untill 'That Day'. Ganondorf has reicarnanted w/ many other demons but even Demon Sword was back! Where might be hero be this time? Or is he a idiot who refuses to help Hyrule? Story follows adventures of people who never meant to meet each other. 'If you find that dagger,you'll find about the truth who is responsible for that day.'
1. Faron woods

A/N: I didn't know I should name it like ch 1 or beginning...Sorry .

* * *

Faron_ Woods _  
Faron woods...A quiet,calm and safe forest in disguise but as you get deeper and deeper, closer to the temple you can say it is not calm or safe...Monsters are roaming free, keeses attack adventurers, bokoblins are partolling around the temple and their little cave which they live in... Some say this province is not dangerous because they think Faron protects them but this is probably a rumour ad told by local people. In the Deep Woods you can see a small hut. Local people,once again, says that a witch lives in there. Girl with icy blue hair felt warm wind on her face as she opened her eyes. ''Are you okay?...Yes of course I am you jerk...S-sorry I didn't mean to...'' she started sob as she talked to herself... She calmed down and looked at the little puddle that is at her right. She got up and started to crawl though it. ''It is getting dirtier.'' She put her hand into the puddle and retrided it as soon as possible ''Is it dirty?Can I touch?...No you idiot don't...But...NO IS NO!'' she screeched and got her left foot hitting to the ground hardly.

* * *

''Boy...Nothing to do today, is there?'' _Imani_ sighed and continued to complain.  
''Do you know where Epona is _Link_? I haven't seen her for an hour.''  
''Uh yeah...''  
''Where is she?''  
''Huh who is where?'' Blonde boy asked to girl near him .''You are NOT giving atention to what I say,do you?'' girl flushed in anger. ''S-Sorry I spaced out.'' Imani took a breath ''Oh well, do you know where is Epona?'' Boy gulped ''Wasn't she with you Imani?'' girl's mood was worse than before ''No...''

* * *

As Nariko was brushing her icy,lively hair,her eyes were cold and empty. She turned her head through the bushes.''I have brushed my hair at this time but I didn't...''she said and gazed into the bushes._Whinny...''A horse?''_ She thought. Horse had pure white hair and tail, her body was light brown yet tidy. She smelled like orchid ''They are pretty common around Farona Village, aren't they?Is your owner from there,are you lost dear?'' she wishpered through the horse's ear. Her eyes shifted to her leg. Horse's left front leg had some little scratches on it.''I should give you a medical treatment right?'' Nariko,who had a deep bond with animals and never looked after an animal such as horse till today, seemed a bit tired. Her pale skin was a lot paler than before. She felt dusk when she winked her eyes, some sweet mechanic voice echoed in her mind ''Don't ever leave the forest...'' as she opened her eyes she sensed some strange pressence for the forest ''Bulblins...''

* * *

''IMAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!'' Charlee ran towards the hill and lay down near the teens.''How are you? Imani promised to play with me and EPona today but she didn't~tell her to Link!''  
''Uh well I don't know where Epona is and we were about to search for her, want to come?'' boy replied as Imani got up. ''So let's get going then, I want to take some nsects like butterfly with me!'' Charlee smiled ''Well, I must deliver some goods to castle town as soon as possible...''  
_About a few minutes later _  
''She is not around there either...'' Imani knelt down. Her face ,which had a hopeless expression, had some scratches caused by the branches. STOMP. Some annoying foot steps destroyed all the silence and comfort ing the area. '' Were you looking for a horse?...But didn't horse run away...Shh don't say...Haa...'' Imani got alarmed from a girl's voice nearby. ''Link?...LINK!'' she started to run on mud. Terrain started to get softer than it was ''Ah, what is happening?!'' ''Don't run away...Let her go she is just scared...I don't care...We mean no harm...Yes we don't''  
shadowy figure transformed* into a girl,even though she seemed young and beatiful, her messy hair, dead-like smell destroyed the mood on her babyface. Imani fell to the soft ground:  
''I...Where is my horse?!''  
''Bulblins...''  
''Bulblins what?''  
''Came and your horse ran through the Hyrule fields...''  
Imani's amethist eyes met with the horrible beast in front of her.  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEELP!''

* * *

''Did you heard it Link?'' Charlee stopped for a moment ''Heard what?..Oh it is already late! I gotta go!Let's go to the village first.''  
Path towards the village of Farona was full of beatiful flowers glittery mushrooms and small rabbit holes. Serenity was all over the path which had Faron's blessing on it. Link stopped beneath the pond inside the village  
''Now, since I alked you home, I'll go find Imani and go towards the Castle I can't find Epona, I'll go with Bolt deal? I can borrow him right?'' Lİnk spoke as he touched white horse's neck and rubbed it. Charlee grinned ''Sureeee!''

* * *

''It is just an illusion I made you silly come...'' Girl's icy eyes met with Imani's hazelnut eyes. Young girl was covered in dirt, sweat was dropping from her soft tan skin and pointy chin. Her chocolatte brown hair was covering her forehead. Her soles were also bruised. ''H-How?''

''Isn't it obvious? I am Nariko, sorcress of water and 's go fin Epona, your friend's horsie.''  
''H-How do you know that?''  
''Hmmm, I am a sorcress, am I not?'' Nariko laughed with a cracky voice ''But she may be dead...'' she laughed once again. ''Imani are you okay?'' a voice came from bushes. Imani turned back to see whose voice was it.  
''Link!''  
''Who is that?''  
''Her name is Nariko, she is here to help us to find Epona.''  
''If she is alive.'' Nariko added and went into deeper. ''Wait don't you know deeper you get, chance to get lost is bigger.'' Link stopped the girl ''I do...Yet you are aware of the fact that the forest is my house I guess.'' Nariko replied. Link raised his head above and he saw dusk ''Huh?'' Link wishpered.  
''There she is Link!But...''Imani's face was able to tell her emotions ... Fear , sorrow, anger... ''Bulblins...'' Nariko blinked her eyes and touched the horse. ''She is alive, she is just woued. I hope you won't mind if she stays with me for a while. I can give her medical treatment.'' Nariko gently spoke.  
''Sure.''  
''Boy, seems like you gotta do the delivery before midnight. It is stormy outside the forest. Be carefull, it dangerous than ever at this time.''  
''Sure, again...''

* * *

A/N: w00t short writing is short (/o3o)/ you won't get to know what I've been through to while writing this *le cry


	2. Night tragedy

''You really are going after all huh?'' Imani choked. She wasn't pleased for Link's departure at that hour. Young boy nodded his head ''I should do the delivery before tomorrow. It is like an...Emergency.'' he patted young girl's head.

''Uh yeah, she was creepy and crazy. Nothing would happen.''

''What can happen?''

''M-Monsters!'' she flustered as she gulped. ''Hyrule field looks dangerous don't you think so ?''

''Yeah you must be right but nothing would happen.''

Brunette watched him getting out of her sight, in to the dark alley where has no single light. She shed a single little tear from her eye as she saw her older brother like friend disappear. She prayed goddesses to protect him. At that hour, most people don't return, she had seen and read stories like that... Children getting disappeared at late hours in forest ''_Link is not a child.''_

''You look like your thoughts caused you to space out.'' she opened her eyes as she heard Nariko's high pitched voice. ''Aren't you the strongest sorceress ever? Do something about the time.'' Imani turned her back against the bluenette woman.

''Who said it? I am not strong just a normal water illusionist.''

''I heard so.'' Imani inhaled the weeds' smell. The tree she stood next to, the tree when she met Link for the first time. She had left a mark on it, she saw it and embraced it. ''You have a strong relationship with him?''

''Yeah he has been like my dead brother.'' Imani grinned.

* * *

Link walked through the dark walley. This place was actually silent but due to Link's cart's wheels, it made a bit too much voice. Nobody would dare to pass that alley if you weren't brave like him. Link, brave yet doesn't have self reliance, did that too many times before. He always relied on two things: Open your eyes and ears so that you can see and hear what is happening around you. He stopped tonight, it was oddly silent no owls or anything like that. He needed to concentrate, he felt cold sweat falling from his honey blonde hair. He closed his deep blue eyes and continued on his small journey.

''_Isn't it a bit late for you_ boy?'' He heard the rasping voice behind him, there stand a slender, thin and elegant women with auburn hair. Her eyes prisoned him for a while. ''_Am I too beautiful?''_ she giggled. ''N-NO...I-I was scared.'' he felt something odd about her. She was wearing high heels with a ripped black dress. ''_I'll hope you'll hae nice journey unlike others''_ she laughed like a witch would do, echoing in darkness. ''You are...?''

''_My name is not a matter.''_ Link turned his face towards an other way to not have an eye contact with her, when he looked again, she was gone.

''She was the talles person I've ever seen...''

* * *

After a long time, he arrived to the Hyrule field and saw the castle, relapsed into silence. It gave him goose bumps. All he had to do was crossing the long wooden bridge which looked fragile. He wished he had Epona with him. First step, thee wood creaked which gave him more goose bumps but he slowly get used to it. He was late...The gates were already closed. Suprisingly the gates started spreading from each other he went in quickly.

''_Haunting right?''_ He heard the rasping voice again. She saw a figure standing there. ''Where are all the guards? What happened?!'' he started questioning the figure. Her/his finger moved to his lips ''Shh!''he raised another arm and told him to follow him. Link obeyed him and went down slippery stairs.

''What is happening are you a servant from the castle or something?'' The figure seemed fragile, like a lady. Maybe he was a she. ''He'' opened ''his'' hood ''What brought you here? I am a wanderer of night, the castle is busy at this time. There are guards but most of them are protecting little miss due to her wedding soon.'' under the hood, she had emerald eyes, flame like hair under moon light. She looked fragile but her voice wasn't too fragile for a lady.

''Also, I am NOT a servant.'' she coughed to alarm Link, who spaced out, blondie looked at her face ''Y-yes.''

''You know... There is a rumour, Ganondorf has reicarnated once again and a shadow with him shall rise upon Hyrule.''  
''Isn't it just a propechy?''  
''It indeed is.'' ginger replied. Petting her cat-like pet's head. I offer you to leave this place. Small back alleys like that doesn't let light of triforse in. There are some rodents and poes are roaming around there.'' she showed the town square's light. ''What about you?'' Link said. ''I am a Dark Wanderer, nothing would happen. See you tomorrows.'' She said and walked away.

* * *

''Telling my name would me stupidity right Idiris?'' she sighed. She was 20 years old,a young girl living life to the fullest. ''Will we be strong like we did and avoid the attack of evil pig king?'' she joked sarcastically.

* * *

Link found a tavern nearby, he knocked the door and went in.

''_Don't run pesky_ boy.''rasping voice was following him. He paid that night's money and went up to sleep. He put his head to his pillow

* * *

_''No matter how much you try to run, you can't'' woman gasped. Link tried to reach the dagger on floor, waiting for someone to rescue him. Smell of blood and sweat were mixed each other. Woman's demon like eyes met his blue ones. ''Beg, cry, scream...'' she grabbed blondie from his hair and raised him._

_''I shall resurrect my lord with your blood...Your blessed blood.''_

* * *

Link jumped out of his bed in horror. What was that just now? He couldn't tell. A dream to be that realistic. He heard a scream from outside. He went out and saw her...

Her auburn hair under moonlight., her horrifying expression. Grabbing ginger's hair.

He rushed down but he felt a sharp pain in his heart.


End file.
